fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
New Super Mario Bros. Omega
New Super Mario Bros. Omega (Or New Super Mario Bros. Ω, or even New Super Mario Bros. O) is a Mario game for the Wii made by APIM Group, Inc. Just like any other New Super Mario Bros. Game, it features new items, levels, foes, bosses and modes. Locally, up to four players are able to play the game, but via Ninendo Wi-Fi Connection, up to six players can play. Story Just like any other game, Princess Peach is kidnapped by Bowser and the Koopalings. Ludwig and Iggy made a special machine to abduct the princess, most resembling a vacuum cleaner. Because of this, they called it the Vacuum Kidnapper and showed this to Bowser and the others. Kamek tested the new invention at the first world of the Mushroom Kingdom. It was a perfect timing, since the princess was on a stroll with Mario, Luigi, and Blue and Yellow Toad. The vacuum worked so perfect that it not only sucked up Peach, but also Wario and Waluigi's money. The six followed Kamek to get the precious things back. Kamek completed his mission and brought the Vacuum Kidnapper back to Bowser in his Giant Airship, which was close by. Time to take over the Mushroom Kingdom. He unleashed the first small airship, owned by Larry. The gang successfully beat Larry, which went back to his father to rest and make plans. Bowser unleashed Boom Boom and his fort, which he placed by himself. Boom Boom was beaten, and the heroes continue, as Larry came back with a bigger airship! Larry was again beaten, even with his tactic to make the room longer. Bowser was a bit angry and unleashed a small castle of himself, then he jumps on it. When beaten Bowser for the very first time, Larry retreats with his father to Bowser's airship. Bowser went to Kross Jungle, and sent Iggy with his airship to beat Mario and co. His technique to swing on vines was excellent, but not enough to beat Mario at all. He went back to Bowser and tried to come up with a new plan. Meanwhile, he sent Petey Piranha to keep Mario and co. on a distance. He failed, since he never expected to be attacked by a vine with a boxing glove from a ?-Switch. Iggy was done to return with his Chain Chomp in his bigger airship. But he was defeated again by Mario. Bowser sent King K. Rool to stop the gang. But, like what K. Rool experienced with the Kongs, he was defeated by the heroes. Iggy was stunned by seeing this and asked Bowser to go somewhere else. It's Ludwig's time to punish the bros. Bowser released his airship in the Spooky Ruins, since Ludwig liked horror. Ludwig's Flutter Jumps weren't so great as he thought, since Mario and Co punished HIM instead of vice versa. Ludwig retreated to Bowser's airship, and tries to think up a new plot. Bowser was angry as he heard Mario beat Ludwig. So, he wakes up an "ancestor", King Tut Koopa. King Tut Koopa's tricks were amazing, but soon Mario beat him as well. Luckily for Bowser, Ludwig got a plan and awaited when it was his second time to shine. Ludwig learned from Kamek how to transform Boos into Boo Blocks, so Mario could be squished. Ludwig is smart, so he made in his bigger airship a room with wide Spook Blocks as ground and some normal ones to defend himself, since if Mario touches a Spook Block, it becomes solid. But he wasn't aware that Boo Blocks could go through Spook Blocks, and Ludwig was thus defeated again. When Mario just wanted to climb onto Bowser's airship, King Boo appears and insults him that he can never beat him, and challenges him in the end of Spooky Ruins. King Boo wasn't aware, however, that Mario could beat him with help of Yoshi. And so, King Boo was again defeated. But Bowser's airship retreated to a different world, as Ludwig suggested somehow. Cast Playable Characters Buddies Yoshis Yoshi's back yet again! Not only he could stick his tongue, but he also can throw eggs again! Press the B Button on your Wii Remote to throw an Egg! Not only that, Yoshi colors come at random, each color has a special ability, and downside. There are twelve different colors: *Green **Ability: None **Downside: None *Red **Ability: Throws eggs more powerful than others, defeating harsh foes (not bosses) with one egg. **Downside: Runs slower *Blue **Ability: Can do higher Flutter Jumps. **Downside: Shorter tongue *Yellow **Ability: Longer Tongue **Downside: lower Flutter Jumps *Pink **Ability: Has higher Jumps. **Downside: Cannot beat enemies without Ground Pound *Cyan **Ability: Hold eight projectile eggs instead of six **Downside: Needs more Berries for an item-containing Egg *Orange **Ability: Runs faster **Downside: Power of throwing Eggs is decreased, so throwing two times on a weak foe. *Brown **Ability: Needs just three instead of five berries for an Item-containing egg. **Downside: Can just hold four projectile Eggs. *Purple **Ability: Can beat strong foes with just one stomp! **Downside: Lower Jumps. *Black **Ability: Allows Mario to being hit two times by a foe without falling **Downside: Mario cannot pick up Power-Ups when sitting on this one. *White **Ability: Allows Mario to lighten up secret places behind walls. **Downside: It gets dizzy when it uses too much its tongue *Gold **Ability: Has every ability that all the other Yoshis have **Downside: None The Gold Yoshi is the rarest race of Yoshi in this game. Not only that, they also have all the abilities of the others! The Green one is the most common. That's because he doesn't have any ability, and neither a downside. Black and White Yoshis are a bit more common than Gold Yoshis. All the other Yoshis are as common, being between the Green one's rarity and the rarity of the Black and White ones. Modes There are some modes in New Super Mario Bros. Omega: *Adventure Mode - Mario travels along with his friends in this wicked story. *Free Mode - Try to get as many points with your friends in levels! *Battle Mode - Beat your friends in collecting Coins or stealing Big Stars! *Mini-Game Mode - Play alone or with your friends with Mini-Games! *Music Mode - When getting past World 10 for the first time, you're able to listen to your favorite music! Note that every unlocked character, unlocked in one of the 3 Adventure files, are also playable in Free, Battle and Mini-Game Mode. Only Free Mode doesn't Support Wi-Fi Connection. Adventure Mode There are three files. When chosen a file, the Player can choose: *Normal - The game's normal mode. *Expert - Play like in the classic Super Mario Bros.: no return to an area in a level, Mario always turns back into Small (or dead) when hit, No Toad Houses and no Map items or stock items. This mode is unlockable, and can be Unlocked when get past world 10 in Normal mode. *WFC - Go online and play with someone. When chosen Normal or Expert, the user may choose how many players will play, and then which character the players play. WFC When going on Wi-Fi Connection, the player first needs to search for other players. A second local player could participate as well. When the time is up, or if there are six players, all the players may choose one of all the participating players' files. The computer chooses the one of chosen files with a roulette. Where it ends, that file is going to be played. Finally, the players need to choose a character from that file. The leader (the owner of the file) controls the character on the map. Free Mode First, the amount of players need to be chosen. Then which character (inclusive the unlocked ones) the players will be. Then Player 1 chooses the stage. There are Coin stages as well. Battle Mode The player can choose of 4 kinds of Battle Mode before choosing players: *Big Star Bash - This appeared in the original New Super Mario Bros. Try to get an amount of Big Stars or as many before the time runs out. *Cash 'n' Coins - This appeared in the original Wii version. Try to get as many coins through a level. Get also the Star Coins first. *Settle-Battle - Try to beat the other player to let him lose HP. Power-Ups might help you. *Racing Rush - Try to finish a level earlier than the other player. Don't forget to pick up Coins, they let you lose time in your timer. Dying isn't handy for this. Options Everywhere *Wins *Battle Theme | Place | Random |} *Lives *Course *Course 2 Big Star Bash Only *Mode *Time *Big Stars Cash 'n' Coins Only *Time *Time 2 *Star Coins *Bosses *Flagpole Bonus Worlds This game contains 10 worlds or so and some small Shortcut Worlds. Shortcut Worlds Shortcut Worlds are new things in this game. If the gang uses a cannon, it won't be shot to a particular world, but instead to a Shortcut World. There is only a fortress or tower inside, and it contains for the rest 1-5 other levels and an Enemy Course. Special Worlds When getting past World 10, the player unlocks 2 special worlds. These worlds only contain a castle boss and normal courses. There are courses based on every kind of area theme. Every level must be unlocked. Items Power-Up Forms Just like any other game, Mario & co. can use Power-Up items to transform into another form. The forms are a sort of Life gauge. When Small Mario or Mini Mario hits a foe, he'll die. Super Mario will turn into Small Mario, instead of losing a life. And Fire Mario and other forms will turn into Super Mario. That's not the only of Power-Up Forms. Most of them contain a special ability. Here are some categories of forms: *Tiny - Mario is as big as a Block or even smaller. When hitting an enemy, he looses a life. *Normal - There's actually 1 form inside: Super Mario. At this point, Mario can break Brick Blocks. Hitting a foe turns Mario into Small Mario. *Ability - Mario has a new ability. Touching enemies will turn Mario, in his form, to Super Mario. *Temporary - Most of the time, these are Power-Ups with a great kind of ability that is timed. Mario will return to its earlier form when the effect times out. Classic Mario will power-down hitting a foe, but still stays Classic Mario untill the effect wears off. *Suit - Mario gets more abilities in one Power-Up, and as the name says, the item for it is a kind of like suit. Cheats, Tips & Tricks, etc. ::See this guide page Trivia *This is the first New Super Mario Bros. game to have proper dialog features and small movies. *This is the first platform game that could have up to 6 players online. *This is the first game to bring the Brown Yoshi back after years, excluding remakes. *This is the first game where Sonic and Blaze are voiced by the American voice actors everywhere, including Japan. Artwork *'Note:' Artworks shown above, or artwork appeared in earlier games are NOT shown here. Logo's and Box Art Image:NSMBΩ.png|Beta logo Image:NSMBΩLogo.png|Final logo Image:NSMBΩEUBox.png|European Box Image:NSMBΩNABox.png|North American Box Scene Art Image:NSMBΩScene.png|Scene art showing many important characters Image:NSMBΩScene2.png|Scene art showing the six first playable characters Character, Item and Enemy Art Image:BurningMarioBurnless.png|Burnless Burning Mario (only available 1 second after hitting water) Image:BurningMuishroomBurnless.png|Burness Burning Mushroom (Only available when it hits water. Works as a Super Mushroom) Image:GoldYoshi.png|The Gold Yoshi Image:Lavora.png|Lavora Image:BlizFlake.png|BlizFlake Image:InferFlake.png|InferFlake Image:DrySkull.png|a Dry Skull Image:Booline.png|A Booline Image:Bandinero.png|A Bandinero Category:NSMB Games Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Mario Games Category:Mario